The Calm of Destruction
by zapharia callisto
Summary: There have been many wars and crusades that struck among the galaxy far, far away. Many have been the calm before the storm. But for Bliss Lazarus, it’s the calm before destruction. Author’s Notes: This is an AU Vignette. The story is a different take on


**DISCLAIMER**: This story is for fictional and entertainment purposes only. All Star Wars characters belong to the Master Mind whom I like to call 'The GodFather of Galactic Fantasy George Lucas'. The originals, however, are mine and aaaall mine. You take them then I'd be forced to do very bad things to your financial stability. Enjoy!

**Author's Notes: This is an AU Vignette. The story is a different take on Episode III: RotS. Meaning it never happened. Though Anakin does turn to the dark side, he does not burn on Mustafar, 'kill' Padme, and battle Obi-Wan. Enjoy!**

**THE CALM BEFORE DESTRUCTION**

**by**

**Zapharia Callisto**

**Summary**: There have been many wars and crusades that struck among the galaxy far, far away. Many have been the calm before the storm. But for Bliss Lazarus, it's the calm before destruction.

Bliss Lazarus had tried her best to fall asleep. It was the second night in a row that her slumber was disturbed by vivid dreams. No, nightmares. Yes, nightmares of her planet being invaded; vivid nightmares of some of people dying…the others becoming slaves. Numerous of times she had gone to her planet's Oracle, asking for some sort of sight into the future. _'Follow your destiny, My Queen. No matter how vicious it may be. It is written on the scrolls by the Gods themselves. Your destiny is what it is. And it awaits you.'_ In her dreams, she did nothing to save her people. Was that her destiny? To stand by and watch the people she loved and swore to protect, die? Surely it wasn't so! Surely she wasn't that heartless of a Queen. She'd spent hours pacing her room, wanting peace from everyone. As the dreams got more and more frequent, so did her fears of becoming such as monster. Bliss Lazarus was a lot of things: a Queen. A leader. A teacher. A mentor. A friend. A daughter. But a monster, she wasn't.

She stood still as she looked out over her garden, though her eyes saw nothing. The night was dark and chilly. The wind worrying through the clouds, the breeze nestling the leaves on the surface on the ground. The moons shone down with a white light that illuminated everything with a blue tint. It was simply breathtaking on the planet Uriedor, as it always was. Day or night. No other planet had more beauty, more grace than that of Uriedor. Her world, her race of people were known for their beauty and intellect. The Uriedoran men were known to be powerful and never backed down from anything or anyone. They were trained that way. Soldiers from birth, they were trained to either work and raise a family or become a soldier and protect their Queen. The women were the same. Known to be strong and beautiful beyond words, they too were taught to fight and to protect themselves if their men couldn't. Bliss herself was taught by her Father how to fight and how to be strong. Which is why she couldn't sit around and watch her people crumble by her hands.

Bliss sighed to herself. She was very tired. Within the last year, it seemed to get worse. The Galactic Senate was finally coming to terms with Chancellor Palpatine and his new treaties, new orders, new rules. Uriedor was the only planet in the Galactic Empire to not adhere to these new rules. She didn't trust Palpatine. Not one bit. She refused to hand over her laws and her power to a man who didn't even have the trust of his own people!

Not only did she have to deal with that, but she also had to deal with her Mother and Sisters insistence on her getting married to the young and handsome Jobar Ruffian, the new Lieutenant under her Father's command. It seemed like everyone and everything was pulling her in different directions. At times, she hated being Queen Aecara Lynnarri. For once, when she wasn't alone, she wanted to be just simply…Bliss.

Turning around, she walked back into her room, the coziness of it surrounding her. It was the only place in her palace that felt like home to her. Stopping next to her bed, she pulled back the covers, sliding into the largeness of it. Once again, she was going to try and rest. Lately, she didn't even know the meaning of the word. Her wavy, black hair spewed across the black pillows as her body sunk into the cushions. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. She would get some sleep before the night was over.

She was determined.

Anakin opened his eyes, looking out over the vast sea of stars. He had just entered the Galaxy after a mission in the primal world of Concordia, wasting away every thing that occupied the ruffian planet. Now, he was in his flat on Coruscant, enjoying what little time he knew he had there. He had just annihilated the one race of people that would keep him from reaching his destiny; a destiny that was about to take place. His black robe danced around his feet as the breeze swayed it from side to side. His head raised towards the sky as he took in the energy around him. It was strong; very strong. Tiny red orbs began to furnish around him, swirling into fast, tiny circles. His breath caught as he felt his body grow with such a penetrating burst of natural Force. The Force in which he now controlled.

_'Only those attuned with the Force can be one with it, my young Padawan.'_

'_But what about controlling it?'_

'_Never try to control the Force Anakin. It's not right.'_

'_But how can one be attuned and one with the Force without controlling it, Master?'_

'_Anakin…listen to me. No one, not even Yoda, can control the Force.'_

Anakin chuckled to himself. Obi Wan was wrong in more ways than one. Only the strongest could control the Force. And that strongest was him, Darth Vader. He was tired of hiding his true self to those who should bow down mercifully to him. He was to be the Chosen One, the one who would control the Force and bring balance to it. Even Palpatine was becoming aware and afraid of his true powers. Anakin was disgusted at being made to call the weakling 'Emperor' and 'Master'. It was time that the tables turn. It was past time for the true Emperor, the true Master to take his place. He closed his eyes .For years, he'd been subjected to Palpatine's manipulations and orders. For years, he'd been brainwashed and tricked into doing the weakling's doings. It had gotten to the point where he thought of Palpatine as a Mentor; almost a Father.

"No more." He said to himself, his voice heavy with untamed emotion.

He refused to be a toy for anyone's pleasure. He was The Chosen One. He was the one that _will _control the Force. He won't be manipulated by Palpatine…his..._Emperor_ ever again.

"No…more…" The air began to crackle around him, the orbs of light spinning faster at an uncontrollable speed. His hands balled into tight fists at his sides, his whole body shaking with this new form of power. "No more!" He yelled out with a fury that could surely be felt throughout Coruscant.

Meanwhile in the Jedi Temple, Yoda sat in the dark, his eyes closed, his mind swirling with the disturbance he felt.

Obi-Wan approached the room slowly, the doors sliding open. His face was grim as Yoda's. A few moments ago, all was calm and quiet. Then, there was a shake in the galaxy. That could only mean one thing. "Did you feel it too Master Yoda?" He asked quietly. He felt that same disturbance within the Force. But only Yoda was strong enough to actually 'see' that disturbance. He stood still behind Yoda, a cold chill running down his spine.

Yoda's eyes opened, filled with distraught. "Time…it is, young Master."

Anakin's body felt ten times stronger. He lifted his arms, looking at how powerful they looked; at how much power his hands now possessed. So, this is what it was like. This is what it felt like to have the power over the Force. His knees buckled beneath him. He fell swiftly to them. His eyes turned a bright orange then, a bright yellow. He screamed out as the energy began to be too much. At first, it was a pleasurable feeling. Now, it was pain. A large degree of pain shooting through his body like a thousand light sabers. His body turned red, burning furiously. Standing, barely, he stumbled forward, tearing at his robes, his tunic, everything. A tingling began in his chest, on his skin as thick black lines began to appear on his body. The marks began to grow and spread over his muscular chest and arms, burning his flesh, embedding tattoos into his skin. The architecture around him crumbled, pieces of moon rock falling around him, slamming into the concrete below him. Quickly, there was a burst of energy that shot through his body one last time. Anakin jerked his head back, letting out a guttural, bellowed cry; red light of energy flashing from his eyes and his mouth. "No…more!" Quickly, he was transported to Palpatine's Quarters. His body as evident and real as the man he stood before.

Palpatine wasn't asleep. He was very much awake, waiting for what was to come. There was nothing he could do. He saw his future. He was good as dead. "A-A-Anakin…" He managed to say. The air around his was strangely tight. He could hardly breathe.

"No. Vader." His voice was low and didn't sound like him at all. Slowly, he raised his hand, a strange star-like symbol on his palm. White, bluish lightning formed around his fingers. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning rushed from his hand and to Palpatine, slamming his body into the opposite wall.

"Arrrg! No…Anakin…Vader…no!" His now transparent eyes were fixated on his pupil. He couldn't feel his body. It wasn't even there anymore. Slowly he started to disintegrate, ashes building a smoky puddle under him. "V-Va.." He choked the words out. "No…"

Anakin dropped his hand, the wind circling around him dropping as if nothing had happened. He chuckled. The circle was almost complete.

The space around him started to spin.

Faster…

Faster…

Faster it went. His vision blurred a bit before it was clear. Oh he felt the power. He felt the glory of the Force; the invincibility. "Bliss…" He said through the night. "It…is…time."

Bliss rolled onto her back, her slumber being disrupted. Her body grew hot with a certain heat. A certain need. Her chest lifted off the bed in big movements. "Gods." She whispered. She felt a burst of energy flow through her body, causing the very core of her to become moist with bits of passion. She whimpered, her eyes clenching and unclenching. It felt so good; the power. Her breath caught at the feel of hands on her body. Strong hands. Strong hands that seemed to be touching her everywhere, including inside of her. Suddenly, her arms were held down firmly on either side of her. Blinking, she felt something rise inside of her, burning her body. Throwing her head back, she screamed out in pure ecstasy as she came, her chest pumping up and down uncontrollably. Before she could catch her breath, her body shot up to a straight, stiff position above her bed

She watched as the walls around her rippled with the reddest of fire she had ever seen. The fire coursed over her walls like a wave of crystal water. The air around her crackled. Her eyes widened as a figure appeared before her.

She knew who it was.

It was her destiny.

Her handmaidens, burst into the room, unable to grasp what was happening around them.

Quickly, Umala rushed to Bliss' side, looking up at her, terror etched clearly on her face. "Queen Lynnarri!" She yelled over the rumble of the room. "What is happening?!" She shrieked loudly as Uripia rock fell from the ceiling, pouring around her.

Bliss whimpered, hot red tears streamed down her face, staining the white sheets below her. "It. Is. Time."

**THE END**


End file.
